Betrayal for Love
by StarkTony
Summary: Faced with an ultimatum Abby must choose. But is all what it seems to be. Is Abby really against the ARC? And why did she side with her?  Review please Updates are 2 times a day. Please review!
1. Prologue

**Betrayal For Love**

**Disclaimer – kind of obvious that I don't own Primeval so I will only put this disclaimer up in this chapter.**

**This is set after the book Fire and Water and after S03E07.**

**Prologue **

'Come on Jack, it's only another three miles'.

'Shut it Eve, you know I hate walking'.

Eve and Jack were almost at the top of the hill which was around three miles away from basecamp, they'd gone off on a mid-morning walk and had lost track of time.

'Gareth's gonna kill us' Jack moaned as they got to the top.

'Stop moaning, I bet he wont of noticed we were even gone' Eve replied.

'Hey what's that?' Jack asked upon seeing something glimmer in the afternoon sun, it shone so brightly that he had to cover his face with his arm.

'What's what?'

'That over there the shiny thing'

'Jesus that's bright, come on let's have a look'.

Smiling Jack said 'race ya'.

When they reached the shiny object Jack realised they could see right through it.

'Hey that's pretty cool' he said and turned to see Eve's reaction.

But Eve wasn't there.

'Eve?' Jack called out looking around _she could of hidden in the woods _he thought.

'Ok you got me Eve, now where are you?'

Jack turned around as he heard a thump behind him, but he was not prepared for what he saw.

He saw Eve's body.

'Eve' he shouted before running towards her and dropping to his knees.

'Oh no, oh God no, EVE!' Jack cried out.

Her body had been ripped open and her face had scratches all over it.

Jack was sobbing so loudly he didn't even hear another soft thud behind him, but he did hear a creatures cry and felt as though he was being torn in two.

When he looked down his front he saw that he had in fact been torn in two and a horrible looking creature was nosing through his innards, his eyes widened in shock and he tried to scream but found he couldn't the last thing he saw before blackness enveloped him was the creature running away from him and towards the shiny object that had caused him to end up like he was now.


	2. One

**One**

Connor Temple was bored. He was swivelling around his chair next to the ADD.

'Connor !' Danny Quinn's voice called out, Connor looked up and saw Danny standing outside Lester's office.

Reluctantly Connor got up and ran towards Danny.

'What do you want?' Connor asked.

'Lester has just informed me of a creature attack and two deaths. Can you tell me why the detector hasn't picked up an anomaly?'

'But, but it's been on all day, all the time even, it's never turned off so it would of detected the anomaly' Connor replied, confused that the detector hadn't picked up the supposed anomaly.

'Check it, double check it. I'm going back in there, he's not in a very good mood at the moment' Danny said before turning around and opening the door to Lester's office.

Connor ran back down the ramp and started running the system check on the ADD.

Just as the detector was almost finished with the first system check was half way through completion Abby Maitland walked through the ARC with two cups of coffee.

'Taa' Connor said as she gave him one.

He gulped half of it down before turning back to the detector.

Abby smiled down at her former flat mate, she hadn't even asked where he was staying, some friend she was.

'So' Abby casually said 'where are you staying now?'

'Lesters'.

'Lesters?' Abby said incredulously.

'Yeah' Connor replied distractedly. He looked at the results of the diagnostic check.

It had been on all the time.

There was nothing wrong with it.

Sighing Connor restarted the check.

'Connor' Abby said.

'Yeah' Connor said after gulping down the rest of his coffee.

'Doesn't matter, I'm gonna go get something to eat, want anything?' Abby said as she started to move towards the doors.

Connor ran ahead of her and blocked her exit forcing her to look up at him.

'No, what is it' he asked gently.

'It's nothing, honest' Abby replied not looking into his eyes.

_How could I tell him? 'Well Connor, you know that anomaly that wasn't detected? Well it wasn't detected because I turned the detector off'. No she couldn't, it wouldn't do the situation she was in any favours._

'Just drop it Connor' Abby said as she pushed past him and went through the doors.

Connor went back to the ADD and sat down _What's gotten into Abby today? _He thought just as the ADD system check had come up clean for the second time. Sighing Connor said 'I wonder if it's been turned on and off?'

He quickly tied a couple of commands across the keyboard and found that it had been turned off.

Now if he could just get into the CCTV he could find out the culprit.

Unfortunately for Connor the ADD went off a fraction of a second before he found out who the person was.

His fingers whizzed across the keyboard as he found out where the anomaly was.

He located it in a matter of seconds and was standing up ready to go when Danny approached him.

'Right lets go' he said.

'Danny?' Sarah Page's voice rang out as she entered the main room of the ARC 'can I come?'

'Yeah, come on then' Danny smiled.

They joined Abby and Becker at the car.

Becker had claimed the front seat before Connor had even thought too leaving him in the back with the girls and Danny was driving.

Once they reached the office, which was empty due to it being a Saturday, they unloaded the locking mechanism and cocked the safety off their guns.

'According to this' Connor said 'the anomaly is somewhere in the basement'.

After they had got the rest of the guns out of the boot they made their way towards the office block with Becker carrying the locking device.

Sarah had declined the offer of a gun so opened all the doors for the team.

She still remembered the last time she used one, she shuddered at the memory of Samuel's face.

Becker went in first and was shortly followed by Abby, Sarah who was holding the doors open for Connor and Danny.

Abby was feeling uneasy about the task ahead of her _ it will all be over in less than an hour so stop thinking about it _she kept thinking to herself. Sighing she thought _ well no time like the present to put phase one into action_.

'We should split up' she said 'that way we will find the anomaly quicker and any potential creatures that came through'.

'Good idea' Danny replied 'right Connor you're with me, Sarah go with Abby and Becker would you mind going on your own?'

'Not at all'.

'Good, right meet back here in 10 minutes unless you've found the anomaly' Danny said before turning to take the left corridor.

Becker then turned to take the right one leaving Sarah and Abby to take the one ahead of them.

'Come on' Abby smiled at Sarah 'let's beat them to it'.


	3. Two

**Two**

'Danny?' Connor said.

'Yeah'.

'I think there's something wrong with Abby'.

'What do you mean wrong?' Danny asked.

'She just doesn't really seem her normal self'.

'I wouldn't worry about it, I mean any girl who's interested in you must be a bit. Well, a bit odd' Danny smirked.

'HEY!' Connor protested before realising what Danny had just said.

'You think she likes me?'

'You'd have to be blind not to notice' came Danny's reply.

Connor smiled at this and carried on walking down the corridor that would hopefully lead them to the anomaly.

_Sarah had been easy to knock out_ thought Abby as she looked down at her.

So easy that she hadn't even had to use one of her darts.

Not to mention the fact that she didn't even know it was her that did it.

Abby smiled at this.

'One down, three to go' she said.

She would leave Connor and Danny till last, it was Becker next on her list as he had taken the most direct route to the anomaly.

Thankfully she knew a shortcut.

Dragging Sarah with her Abby made her way to the anomaly.

Once she got to where the anomaly was she smiled that she had gotten here before Becker.

Carefully placing Sarah's body where Becker would know doubt see it Abby positioned herself so she was hidden by a wall. She waited silently for the inevitable footsteps of Becker.

When she heard them she risked looking out.

Yep, definitely Becker, luckily he had his back to her, quickly Abby turned her head so she was hidden from view.

'Sarah!' Becker's voice said.

Abby heard him running and saw him as he bent down to examine Sarah.

'Abby' he called out 'where are you'.

'I'm right here' Abby replied stepping out of the shadows making Becker turn around.

'What happened here? Who did this to Sarah?'

'Me' Abby replied calmly before kicking Becker so he fell over Sarah's body.

'What are you doing Abby?'

'I'm sorry' Abby said all the calm she had beforehand faded away as she looked down at Becker.

But I have to do this, to keep you all safe' and with that she fired her tranq gun at Becker, knocking him out within seconds.

She then picked up Becker's SIG and walked towards the anomaly, shaking the whole way.

_Two down, two to go_ she thought _and it's getting harder._

'Can't I just go through now?' she said aloud.

Unbeknownst to Abby, Connor and Danny had witnessed her knocking out Becker and were making their way towards her.

'Bloody hell!' Abby said 'you frightened the hell out of me'.

'What happened to Becker and Sarah, Abby?' Connor said.

'I, uhh, I don't know, Sarah and I got separated and when I finally got here, I saw them both lying on the floor'.

'Are you sure?' Danny pressed.

'Yeah'

'Then why are you by the anomaly?'

'I, I thought a creature was coming through so I was going to lock it'.

'The locking kit is by Becker and it's not even set up' Danny replied taking a step towards Abby.

On seeing Danny move towards her, Abby involuntary moved backwards.

'Well I was just about to set it up'

'Really?'

'Yeah, don't you believe me?'

'No, you see we saw you knock Becker out and admit to him that you knocked Sarah out too'. Danny said.

_Great they've found me out _Abby thought _well may as well finish phase one._

'Ok, Ok' Abby said and raised her two guns 'you got me'.

She had the tranq gun trained on Danny and Becker's SIG trained on Connor.

'Why?' Danny asked.

'Because' Abby started but was interrupted by Connor.

'How could you do this to your friends?'

'Because if I didn't then you would of died' Abby snapped.

'What!' Danny said.

'Oh, shut up Danny!' Abby shouted, tired of all of Danny's questions.

'She told me that if I didn't do as she said then you and the rest of the ARC team would have been killed'.

'Who said this to you?' Danny asked.

'I said shut up Danny!' Abby said and cocked her tranq gun.

'I've been nice so far Danny, don't make me use this' she said waving her tranq gun. 'I delayed knocking you both out for as long as possible, because I really don't want to hurt you' Abby said directing the last bit at Connor.

'Who was it Abs?' Connor asked softly, more than aware of the fact that Becker's gun was trained on him.

'I cant tell you' Abby replied, tears welling in her eyes.

_She really doesn't want to do this _Danny thought as her saw a tear slip down her face.

'Why?'

'She'll kill me'

'I wont let that happen Abs, just tell me who it is'.

Abby sighed and glanced back at the anomaly 'she'll be here soon anyway'.

Abby took a step backwards which was countered by Danny and Connor.

'At least put the guns down Abby' Danny said.

'I told you to shut up' Abby said before firing the tranq dart at Danny.

Before he fell to the floor unconscious he spotted a figure emerging from the anomaly he said 'who are you?' before he was out for the count.

Abby turned around to see Helen, clapping her hands at her and smiling.

'Well done Abby'.

'Helen!' Connor said with a shocked look on his face.

Abby however didn't look at all shocked.

'Is that enough?' she asked Helen.

'Connor's still conscious' Helen replied.

'I can't'.

'Then….' Helen trailed of as she grabbed Abby's arm and twisted it painfully around her causing her to drop her guns. They didn't go through the anomaly, which meant the anomaly was getting weaker.

'Let me go Helen'

'Knock Connor out'.

'You know I can't, I did all this, so he would be protected.'

All of a sudden Helen let go of Abby's arm and grabbed her by the throat and rammed her against a wall.

'You do as I say or I will kill Connor'.

'Ok' Abby chocked 'I'll do it'.

Helen dropped Abby on the floor and she landed with a whimper.

Helen then proceeded to hand her the tranq gun.

Connor looked over at Abby and nodded. He then closed his eyes and waited for the dart to hit him.

He winced when he heard the dart being fired, but he didn't feel that dart hit him. Cautiously he opened his eyes and saw that Sarah had been hit with the dart. _She must have been waking up_ Connor mused.

'Very good, now do Connor' Helen said to Abby.

Abby took a deep breath. It was one thing to be forced to shoot your friends, but being forced to shoot someone who you, someone who you liked, maybe even loved, well that was another matter.

Picking up Becker's SIG she turned and faced Helen 'I won't shoot him and you can't make me, and don't even think that you will shoot him either' Abby finished before taking a step towards Connor.

'Abby' Helen replied calmly.

BANG!

A gun had just been fired.

'Argh!' Abby screamed as she felt it tear into her leg.

She collapsed to the ground clutching her leg in agony.

'Abby' Connor said running to her.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you Connor' Helen said pointing her still smoking gun at Connor.

As Abby was dragged through the anomaly all Connor could do was watch as Abby screamed his name.

Seconds after Helen went through and the anomaly flickered for a second or two more before finally closing.


	4. Three

**Three**

Danny woke up confused.

He looked across at Becker and Sarah who were still unconscious. He turned his head to look where the anomaly had been and saw Connor sitting slumped against the wall. He was crying and there was blood on him.

'Connor?'

Connor looked up.

'Are you okay?'

Connor shook his head.

Danny went over to him and bent down.

'What's wrong?'

'Abby, she, she got shot'.

'Did they hurt you?'

'No, Abby refused too and got herself shot for it'.

Just then Becker and Sarah started waking up.

'What the hell has gotten into Abby?' Becker asked as he came over to Connor and Danny.

'Apart from a bullet?' Connor said 'Helen'.

'Come on Connor' Danny said putting a comforting arm on Connor's shoulder 'she's a clever girl, she'll be fine'.

Connor didn't look convinced but he nodded and stood up.

'The best we can do for her now is go back to the ARC' Danny said.

Connor nodded again and let himself be led back to the car.

Back at the ARC Connor set to work on finding out when Abby started following Helen's orders. He remembered her acting strange a couple of weeks ago, just after they got back from being in hiding from Johnson. He checked the CCTV records from then and shortly after he found the video he'd been looking for.

He quickly called Danny, Becker and Sarah over to check it out.

Once they were all at the ADD he pressed play on the video.

The video started off with Abby's voice being called out.

'Abby'

'Helen?' the video Abby said.

An arm reached out from Cutter's old lab and pulled her in. The tape then switched to a view of the lab.

'I need your help' Helen's voice said.

Abby laughed.

'Yeah, you needed Stephen and Cutter's help once and look where that got them; Dead'.

Helen grabbed Abby's throat and rammed her against the cabinets, 'don't you dare mock Stephen or Nick in front of me'.

'Hardly mocking them' Abby chocked.

'If you don't help me then Connor Temple will die' at this statement Connor, Sarah, Danny and Becker's eyes all widened.

'I'll help you' Abby replied without hesitation.

Helen dropped Abby and replied 'good now this is what I want you to do'.

'It's no good, she must of known we'd have CCTV in the lab' Connor said once Helen's voice was inaudible.

'Well at least we know why she did it' Sarah said.

Suddenly a new video started to play, it was the one Connor was going to look at earlier, before Abby was taken.

The video had been taken from the ADD mainframe and Abby was sitting in the chair, typing away, the time frame said it was 12:43.

'That video was taken minutes before the anomaly that wasn't detected opened' Becker said.

'So that's why it wasn't detected' Danny said.

Unbeknown to all of them Lester was standing behind them and had witnessed the last video.

'Would someone please tell me what on earth Abby is doing' he said.

They all jumped.

'Abby is uhh' Connor started but was interrupted by Becker 'Abby has sided with Helen'.

'What? No she hasn't. You saw that video, you know she hasn't done it with her own agenda!' Connor protested.

'Yes, but the anomaly she stopped us from detecting caused two people to die!' Becker fired back.

'Enough!' Lester said 'where is she now?'

All eyes looked at Connor as he bent his head and replied 'with Helen'.

'Well that settles it then, she has sided with Helen. Right, no contact is to be made with Abby and if she is spotted in here then we must act as though she is under Helen's orders and arrest her. Do not trust her and that means you too Connor. Who knows what they will do' Lester said before turning and walking up the ramp to his office.

'But I saw her get shot and dragged through the anomaly. She didn't want to be a part of Helen's games any longer, please we have to help her' Connor begged.

Danny looked at Connor and he sighed 'we can't'.

Connor's face fell.

Becker left them mumbling something about needing to speak with one of his soldiers.

Sarah turned to leave to and said to Connor 'I'm sorry' but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

Danny too, turned to go but before he did, he said to Connor 'I can't help her, but maybe you can'.

Connor smiled and whizzed around in his seat before typing various commands into the ADD with inhuman speed.


	5. Four

**Four**

Abby woke up and found herself in a white room. It took her a while to realise her leg was hurting and that it had been bandaged up.

She tried to stand up but ropes pulled her back down.

A voice laughed. Abby looked up to see who had laughed.

It was Helen.

'Let me go'.

Helen laughed again and walked over to the door separating her from Abby. She opened it and walked through.

Abby had been awake for about 3 minutes and already she knew it was impossible to escape on her own.

'Please, Helen'.

Helen knelt down to look Abby in the eyes.

'No'

'What do you want from me?'

'Nothing, really'.

Abby suddenly knew why she had been picked all those weeks ago. She was going to be the bait, in Helen getting the artefact back, no one was going to die. It was the perfect plan, and Abby was so full of determination in saving Connor she didn't hesitate to think that it would be a trap.

'I'm the bait aren't I?' Abby asked.

Helen nodded. 'But you still need to obey me or I will make sure Connor dies, by _your_ hand'.

Abby gasped.

'Understand?'

'Yep' Abby nodded.

'Good, now how long until the anomaly opens. Ah not long now' Helen said after quickly glancing at her P.A.D.D **(personal anomaly detecting device). **

'Where are we?'

'At Leeks, old storage enclosure, he liked his offices big, so I'm taking advantage of it'.

Helen got up and spoke into her P.A.D.D.

Abby couldn't hear what she was saying but as soon as Helen had her back to her she started to tug on her ropes and gradually the ropes became looser and in less than a minute she was free.

Helen still had her back to Abby, so sensing her only chances of escaping were getting shorter every second, Abby got up and ran as fast as she could to the door.

SLAM! The door shut.

Abby turned around to see Helen looking at her with her P.A.D.D in her hand. She was shaking her head.

Suddenly someone clamped down on Abby's shoulders and forced her to the floor. Abby gasped at the pain in her leg.

'Brave, but you shouldn't have done that; still it will give Connor more reason to comply'.

'What do you mean?' Abby asked confused.

'Ask yourself this Abby. In those old movies when the heroin is in danger does it make the hero want to save her more or less?'

'More' Abby answered solemnly.

'Yes'

With a sudden realisation Abby's face paled. 'What kind of danger?'

'Well not so much as danger more injured and helpless'.

Abby gulped and knew she was going to be seriously hurt soon and there would be nothing she could do to stop it from happening.

The door opened behind her to reveal another clone guard. He went straight to Helen and whispered something into her ear and walked back out. The door closed with a very loud BANG!

Helen smiled at her and told the guard holding her to put plan A into effect.

Abby tried desperately to stand but failed and was thrown to the floor.

In a flash the guard was standing over her. He smiled and started kicking her repeatedly in her stomach. He laughed when she started to scream.

'Please stop' Abby sobbed and was given another kick to the ribs for it.

She was starting to lose consciousness but was still aware of pain.

She was tried to curl up into a ball but as her arm stretched out the soldier jumped on it with enough force to break it in multiple places.

Abby winced as she heard it crack. But she no longer cared.

Black dots started to cover her vision. She closed her eyes and barely noticed Helen speaking over the intercom. She only heard her say 'this was because she tried to escape' before she lost consciousness.


	6. Five

**Five**

Connor hadn't slept in over 24 hours. He'd been trying to find a way to locate Abby. It had so far proved a virtually impossible task to do on his own. So when he got back to the ADD after grabbing a coffee he was surprised to see Danny there.

'I'll help' he said 'but don't expect anyone else too'.

'Thanks'.

'Don't mention it. Abby didn't want you to die more. It was obvious and if there was another way she would have done it'.

Suddenly a video came up on screen. It was from an unknown sender. It showed two thing. The first, Helen, who was saying what she wanted. The second, Abby, being beaten. Connor gasped and almost dropped his coffee. He would've turned the video off but he knew that if he did then he'd have no hope of finding where Abby was.

Connor winced at every blow Abby received.

By the end of the video Connor felt sick.

When the beating stopped Helen spoke she said 'this was because she tried to escape and if you, Connor, don't come here alone and do as I ask then I will make you and the whole ARC see Abby being slowly killed.

The video ended and Connor and Danny were speechless. It was Danny who broke the silence 'we have to help her, regardless of what Lester said, we need to show him that video and I need you to run a trace on that video'

'It should be easy to trace, she wont of bothered to hide where she was'.

Danny nodded 'ok, start now'.

'DANNY!' Lester's called out from above them.

'What?' Danny shouted back.

'The minister is on the phone, he wants to ask you a few questions regarding Abby. Connor your next' Lester replied in an irritated tone.

Danny ran up the ramp and left Connor to trace where Abby was.

Sarah's mobile went off; she had a message.

Glancing down to look at who had sent it she sighed as she saw who had, it was from Abby.

Frowning Sarah out the artefact down and opened the text.

It read; _ tellhimnt2cm._

Sarah didn't know what it meant or what to do with the message. She didn't trust Abby, but if Abby had only been knocking them out to prevent Connor from dying then maybe she should be trusted after all.

Ignoring Lester's instructions from earlier she started typing a reply to the text. If Abby replied then she could be trusted, if she didn't then she couldn't be trusted.

She pressed send and waited for a reply.

She waited five minutes.

Still no reply.

_Helen must of sent it as a trick_ Sarah thought and went back to the artefact.

It only occurred to her a couple of minutes later that Abby's phone could have been taken off her before she even received the message.

About half an hour later Connor knocked on her door.

'Come in Connor' Sarah said.

When Connor came into the room Sarah immediately regretted deleting the message.

Connor's eyes were red and puffy, he had bags around them and he was wearing yesterday's clothing.

'Are you okay?' Sarah asked him.

Connor shook his head and mumbled 'no'.

'Is it about Abby?' Sarah gently asked.

Connor nodded.

'It wasn't her fault' Connor said 'you know Abby, she would never of done something like this unless someone's life was at stake'.

'I know'.

'Anyway we got a video from Helen'.

'Oh'.

'And, um, well it shows Abby, being beaten up' Connor said, his eyes threatening to spill the tears that glazed them.

Sarah's face paled 'oh my God' and all thoughts of Abby being with Helen disappeared.

'I found out roughly where she is being kept, I'm going to go and get her back and I'm going alone'.

Realising that Abby's text was actually for real Sarah said 'you can't go, you shouldn't'.

'Why? She'd do the same for me'.

'She' Sarah started.

'Yes' Connor prompted.

'She sent me a text'.

'She did! What did it say?'

'It said, tell him not to come, I didn't understand what it meant at first but I think it means you shouldn't go to her'.

'Let me see it' Connor said.

'You can't'.

'Why?'

'Because, because I deleted it'.

'You did what?' Connor said anger clear in his voice.

'I thought it was a trick, I'm sorry'.

'Connor!' Danny called 'Lester wants to you to speak with the minister'.

'I've got to go Sarah, look can I trust you not to tell them where I've gone?'

Sarah was about to answer but the ADD went of alerting them to a new anomaly.

Connor groaned.

Danny came into view. 'The questions can wait lets go deal with that anomaly'.


	7. Six

**Dedicated to anon thank you for reviewing, double update cause you reviewed :D**

**Six**

Abby groaned and tried to sit up.

'Ow' Abby cried out. _Sitting up_ she thought _is really painful_. So she just slumped against the wall with her hands cuffed to it.

Ahead of her she could see a table and on it was her mobile.

_I wonder if I can get it and send a text to someone without Helen noticing_ Abby thought _long shot but it could be worth it_.

Abby held her breath and bit her lip as she tried to get as close to the table as her cuffs would allow her.

When she got close enough she used her tongue to get it to drop onto the chair. When it was on the chair she did the same so it landed in her lap.

She leant back against the wall and began the tricky task of sending a text. _Now who to send it too_ Abby wondered briefly before deciding on Sarah.

Abby pressed send and as soon as she did she regretted it.

Alarms started blazing and Helen came into view.

Abby quickly tried and failed to hide her mobile but Helen spotted it the second she walked through the door, she bent down by Abby and wordlessly picked up the phone. She then proceeded to drop it on the floor and stood on it.

'There's an anomaly which means it is the perfect time to make my move' Helen said.

'He won't do it'.

'What, you think your little text will stop him? He's seen the state you're in, so I don't think that even a direct message from you would stop him from coming let alone a text' Helen replied smoothly, before walking out of the room.

Abby sighed, Helen was right. Connor would still come and rescue her no matter what. She just hoped he would find her soon.


	8. Seven

**Seven**

Becker's men broke down the door.

Above them was the anomaly sparkling with its majestic beauty.

Connor got to work locking the anomaly.

He pressed enter just as an inhuman noise from behind them.

They turned to see a Raptor looking at them with beady, esurient eyes.

Connor gulped. Becker's men were poised, their guns pointed at the Raptor, ready for the signal to fire.

'FIRE' Becker shouted; but before any of them could hit the Raptor it attacked one of Becker's men.

He'd been the one most close to the Raptor and was the youngest member of Becker's troupe.

He was still alive after the Raptor had been hit by multiple bullets. Looking down at his body the sight made him feel very sick. His guts were open and he could feel himself lose consciousness.

Becker knelt down 'I'm sorry' was all he could say. With a final groan Private Lawrence Neilson died.

SWUARK!

'I thought we killed it' Danny said.

'Maybe there's more than one' Connor said as another SQUARK! sounded.

'Oh my God' Danny said as 5 more Raptors came into view.

'Shoot to kill, Becker, shoot to kill!' Danny shouted as the Raptor's started attacking.

Becker nodded and had fired three rounds of bullets before his men's fear subsided.

Two of Becker's men went down before one Raptor was left, _more of a juvenile Raptor they must it's family_ Connor thought before Becker's delivered the fatal blow.

Becker glanced down at the bodies of his fallen men, their names were; Lieutenant Sam Marsh, Private Lawrence Neilson and the most recent and most brutally mutilated, Private John Russell Jr.

Becker sighed, it wouldn't be easy talking to the next of kin.

Danny's mobile rang and he answered before the second ring had finished; it was Sarah.

'Oh, ok, thanks, yes, 6, yes, 3, I will, we will, right we'll be off', he spoke into the speakerphone.

'We've got another anomaly' Danny said.

'How come the devices didn't pick it up' Connor said.

'Must have been Helen or Abby acting under Helen's orders' Becker said.

'Why are you so against Abby?' Connor shouted.

'Oh, I don't know maybe because she knocked Sarah, Danny and me out!' Becker retorted.

'To prevent me from being killed' Connor fired back.

'She didn't have to do it though, she could have told us'.

'She didn't want me to die'.

'Why do you think she cares so much about you anyway, did you consider it was because she didn't want anyone else to die? She kicked you out of her flat.'

'So! Her brother had somewhere to live'.

'Well I'm still against her and if she came in here right now I wouldn't hesitate to use my gun'.

'Cut it out you two, Becker Sarah said she would inform the next of kin if you tell her the names of the deceased. Also we need two of your men to guard the anomaly' Danny said.

Becker nodded and took out his mobile and phoned Sarah.

Danny looked at Connor who was glaring at Becker's back 'you ok?' Connor nodded.

'I know she didn't mean to upset anyone' he said 'I just know'.

'I know' Danny said 'come on'.

'Danny, where is the anomaly?'

'In a forest'.

'Which one?' Connor persisted.

'Don't think it has a name but it's in a place called Lost World Adventure Park'.

Connor gulped 'we need to get there fast'.

They were at the cars now 'why?' Danny said.

'Because it leads to the Silurian Era desert that has giant bugs' Connor replied, gesturing with his hands as to how big the bugs were. 'One opened there before'

'Oh' Danny said, and he stepped on the accelerator.


	9. Eight

**Just for anon: sid and nancy are at Lesters and Rex is with Jack**

**Eight**

_There was no way of knowing what Helen was going to do_ thought Abby. She knew Helen could be unpredictable.

Abby sighed, a movement which caused her great pain. Carefully, Abby raised her good arm and felt ribs.

Five broken ribs and one cracked rib.

_Great_ Abby thought.

She glanced down at her left arm it was bent the wrong way and it didn't help that it was cuffed.

She looked at her leg where the bullet went in.

It was red and she was filthy, her right ankle was swollen too.

_I haven't felt this bad since I was 15 _Abby thought.

Helen's voice sounded on the intercom, 'Abby, phase two is almost ready I will come and uncuff you when it's ready'.

'My day just keeps getting better and better' Abby said under her breath.

Connor was looking at the locked anomaly, he sighed, _last time I was here Cutter and Stephen were still alive, Jenny hadn't quit and Abby was here_.

'Nothing came through' Connor said.

'How do you know?' Becker asked as one of his men dropped a heavy box to the floor.

'Because we'd all be dead by now' Connor curtly replied.


	10. Nine

**RextheCoeulurosauruvus, yeah he is her younger brother: thanks for reviewing guys :D**

**Keep it up :3**

**Nine**

'Jesus Christ' Connor exclaimed.

'Where?' Danny said and Connor rolled his eyes.

'We have another anomaly' Connor said.

'Another where?'

'Uhh,oh no''

'What where is it?'

'It's at an old storage facility government official Oliver Leek owned it'

'So?'

'Last time any of the ARC team where there was when Stephen was killed and it's where Abby is'.

'Oh'

'We must get there quickly and arrest Abby' Becker said.

'No. Because we will go there and rescue her _not _arrest her' Connor said.

'Agreed' Danny said.

They got back into the cars and left with two soldiers staying by the locked anomaly. Danny was driving at full speed whilst Connor was giving them the directions.

Abby looked at the anomaly; eyes full of hope. _They'll be here soon _she thought.

'I wonder where it leads to?' Abby wondered aloud.

'Permian' Helen's voice said.

'How do you know?'

'You know that sort of stuff after a decade of going through them, the light of the anomaly is different for each era and is bigger. Anyway phase two is ready so don't go thinking you will be rescued because you won't be here'.

Before Abby could say anything Helen appeared into view and un-cuffed Abby.

Sensing her last possible escape Abby punched Helen and ran as best as she could towards the door.

'Thankfully it will be free from anybody except Abby and Helen' Connor said as they pulled up outside Leek's old storage facility.

'Yeah but all the same we'll need to check, you know what kids are like today' Becker said.

When they were through the entrance there were some steps and a door.

'Right, Connor, you and Becker go find the anomaly, lock it then phone me, me Williams and Newton will go find anyone who shouldn't be here or creatures, meet here in 5 minutes then we will find Abby' Danny said and went through the door to his left with Williams and Newton following.

Connor and Becker turned and started running up the stairs.

Abby collapsed outside a door clutching her leg and ribs, she was in agony.

_I've got to get out of here_ she thought.

'ABBY!' Helen's voice screamed.

_It won't be long before she catches up with me _Abby thought.

Wincing with pain, Abby got up and went through the door and ran down the stairs and came to another door.

'Argh!' Abby screamed as she fell.

'Abby' came Helen's voice, Abby turned to look at the top of the stairs and saw Helen was there.

Getting up Abby was aware that Helen was slowly walking down the stairs towards her. She was also dimly aware of shouting.

She recognised one of the voices.

It was Connor.

'Connor' Abby shouted desperately tugging at the door. Helen had reached the bottom of the stairs.

'Connor' Abby shouted again. Helen was almost upon her now. Abby reluctantly left the door and backed away into the corner.

'Get away from me' Abby told a smiling Helen.

Helen took a step towards her.

Abby cried out desperately 'Connor' before sinking to the floor, sobbing and clutching her ribs.

She was having trouble breathing.

Abby coughed.

She turned to see Helen who was standing over her.

Helen smirked and said 'we'll be home soon, my child'.

Connor was in mid-argument with Becker when he heard something.

'What is it now Temple?'

'I thought, I just…. there it is again'.

'What?'

'I swear I just heard someone shout my name, listen'.

They waited a minute before hearing Connor's name being shouted.

'That's Abby' Connor said before running past Becker and taking the stairs; two, three at a time.

'Abby' he called out 'ABBY!'

'Sounds like your friends have found you' Helen said as she picked up Abby who was almost unconscious.

'But nevertheless time to begin phase two, you remember what phase two is don't you Abby?'

Abby nodded and Helen opened the door Abby had been trying to open minutes before. She turned right and headed towards another door.

Connor missed the last couple of steps and almost went flying but Becker caught him just in time.

'Thanks'

'No problem'

Connor flung open the door.

No-one was there.

'ABBY!' Connor shouted.

Becker looked in the room they were in whilst Connor went up the stairs.

'Abby' he called again.

He reached a black door that had the anomaly inside but just as he reached for the handle he heard Becker call his name.

'Connor come here'

Connor went back down the stairs and through a door before seeing Becker. He had his back to Connor.

'What is it?'

'I'm sorry'

Confused by the last statement Connor went over to Becker.

And that's when he saw it.

Blood.

Fresh blood.

'It's Abby's the device confirmed it.'

'No. It can't be her'.

'I'm sorry'

'No you're not, you were against her. You said you'd shoot her given the chance'.

'Connor'.

'Just go' Connor said tearfully 'do your job, go lock the anomaly'.

Becker put a hand on Connor's shoulder. 'I was against her but it is still my duty to protect her, we'll find Connor, I promise'.

And with that he turned and went back up the stairs to lock the anomaly.

_Did that mean that Becker trusted Abby and wasn't against her _Connor thought.

Connor sighed. It may be too late to find her now anyway. If he had gone to her before going to the other anomalies then maybe, just maybe she would be with him now and back at the ARC safe and away from Helen.


	11. Ten

**Ten**

When Abby opened her eyes she found the place she was in a place very familiar to her. As she let her eyes wander around the room her senses slowly came back to her, alongside the fact that it was becoming harder to breathe and move.

Surrounding her was a door that led to what looked like an armoury. Some sofa's, gym equipment and –

Abby gasped she knew where she was.

She was in the ARC!

Abby tried to say something but her mouth tasted dry and had a metallic taste to it.

_Probably because I haven't eaten or drank anything in a few days_ Abby thought.

_No, that couldn't be it because it tastes of copper. Weird._

_No, not weird, because it's blood I can taste. I remember coughing the stuff up earlier._

Groaning Abby tried to get of the sofa whilst simultaneously causing as little pain as possible.

She managed it with some difficulty.

Leaning on a running machine, Abby strained his to listen to any noises.

Nothing.

Then she heard it.

It was faint at first but gradually got louder and louder until she could recognise the voice and hear it perfectly.

It was Helen and she addressing the ARC in her usual _'I'm the boss, I know more than you and blah blah' way _Abby thought.

Connor was dimly aware of moving.

'He's in shook' he heard Danny say.

All Connor could think about was Abby and how he had her blood on his hands.

_Her blood._

The words kept going round and round in his head.

'Come on Connor' he heard Becker say.

He sat down in the backseat of the SUV, behind Becker.

Connor looked out of the window, at his surroundings.

Tall offices blocks, houses, parks full of kids skiving school, the odd tree until they stopped at the ARC. Connor had tried to stop thinking about the possibility that Abby was dead, but as he got out of the SUV those thoughts crashed back over him, like a wave crashing into him whilst out at sea.


	12. Eleven

**Eleven**

Something was wrong with the ARC.

They all knew once they entered the building as no-one was guarding the enterence and it was too quite. No not quiet because they could hear shouting.

Specifically a woman shouting.

'Oh no' Connor moaned and looked at Danny and Becker.

'What?' Danny said.

'Helen' Connor replied.

They started to run to the operations room.

They stopped abruptly as they saw all of the ARC personnel gathered in the middle and looking up at Helen.

Helen upon seeing them said 'ah just in time'.

'In time for what?' Connor asked, fully aware that he couldn't see Abby anywhere. Helen ignored him and turned to her soldier and nodded.

Once the soldier left the room she began speaking again.

'The ADD has a bomb wired to its mainframe as per my instructions to Abby, if you try to stop it then it will go off unless you give me the artefact'.

'What if we refuse?' Danny said.

'If you refuse the ARC gets blown up and' Helen paused as her solider came back into the room dragging a bruised and annoyed looking Abby.

'Get of me!' she said.

'ABBY!' Connor shouted in relief.

'What have you done to her?' Connor asked Helen once he'd taken in the state Abby was in.

'Punishment for failing to shoot you and trying to escape'

Abby looked down at the ARC personnel. She glanced at them until she found Connor, her eyes locked onto his and she smiled.

'You didn't finish my question, what happens if we refuse?' Danny said.

'Miss Maitland here dies' Helen replied simply.

This was new news on Abby as she paled along with half of the ARC.

'No' Connor shouted 'you can't'.

Everybody was surprised at who spoke next.

'Phase 1; knock members of ARC team out, phase 2; bribe ARC, phase 3; go back on your word, she wouldn't even hesitate to kill me'.

'She's right Connor' Danny said gently 'if we give her the artefact what's to stop her from going back on her word and there would be nothing we could do about it because she has Abby'.

Connor looked up at Helen.

'Let her go first'.

'What? So she can run down to you and save the day? I don't think so'.

'No, just so that the soldier isn't holding onto her'.

Helen thought this over for a second before nodding to her solider and saying 'listen to my voice; let her go'.

The soldier obeyed and let Abby go.

'Thank you' Abby said to Helen.

Abby went over to the bar and gripped it tightly.

It was the only thing she could do to prevent herself from screaming out in pain.

Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult and painful. But she didn't want Connor to know that, he'd just get upset and worried.

Abby didn't like it when Connor got upset.

Connor knew something was wrong from the way Abby was standing. Her hands gripping the bar so tightly it was as if she were afraid she would fall. He could see her knuckles getting whiter.

'Abby are you okay?' he asked.

Taking a deep breath she replied 'yeah'.

But Connor wasn't convinced.

Biting her lip against the pain Abby slowly started to walk down the ramp.

'I'm fine Connor' she flashed him a smile but gasped in pain.

'Your right Connor. You see Abby here is not at all well, in fact she has been coughing up blood for the past half hour' Helen said not noticing Abby was making her way down the ramp.

'The ARC will be gone soon as will Abby, and you Connor'.


	13. Twelve

**Twelve**

'Grab her' Helen said upon noticing that Abby was escaping.

The soldier took 3 big strides and grabbed Abby by her collar.

'Told you she would try to escape. And she knows better than to escape don't you Abby?'

Abby's eyes widened in alarm.

'No Helen. Please'.

'Well ok, but only because that punishment was for when you first disobeyed me' Helen said and drew her gun out from her pocket.

She whirled round to face the ARC and fired off a shot. Abby winced at the noise and found herself wishing she hadn't as it hurt her to do so.

'Argh!' Connor cried out in agony, as a bullet hit him in the leg.

'Connor' Abby screamed.

Helen turned around to face Abby and smiled 'your fault'.

Abby had really had enough of Helen with her constant 'I know more than you and you will obey me way', she decided that she needed to do something and fast.

'Connor, let me look at it' Danny said as Connor's face got paler 'come on'.

Connor reluctantly let go of his leg but kept his eyes on Helen and Abby. Abby smiled and winked at him. He knew that look on Abby's face. She had a plan, and her plans usually involved him.

'Yeah I guess you're right Helen. It's my fault you decided to bribe me. It's my fault you told me your plans. It's my fault you shot Connor' Abby said.

'You'd better shut up Abby or' Helen trailed off and whispered something in Abby's ear.

Abby however kept her face composed and yawned. 'After all this time I've know you, do you really believe that something like that will scare me? I grew up 'walking into doors' as my foster father said he always told my teachers I was clumsy. 6 months ago, they died in a car crash I was in but don't remember much, after all I've been in do you really believe that I will get scared by something as small as that? You don't even scare me Helen'.

Connor didn't know what Abby was getting at but he certainly wanted to comfort her. It sounded to Connor like Abby was saying that when she was a kid she'd been abused, poor Abby.

'I don't suppose I do after what you've been through, if I'd known he would do that to you then I would never of left you in their care. I am sorry' Helen sighed her eyes briefly full of sorrow but swiftly returned to anger. She grabbed Abby from the clone's arms.

_Yes_ Abby thought _my plan is working._

Connor and most of the ARC were baffled; Abby was talking down at Helen and Helen was sorry for what had happened to Abby.

Connor sighed but he still didn't know what Abby needed him for.

Helen lifted Abby into the air and dangled her over the railings.

'You taunt me no more Abby'.

'Helen, I was merely stating the facts' Abby smiled.

What was Abby doing? All the ARC looked at her. She had no fear in her eyes and she looked like she was bored of Helen. Which wasn't hard but there was something other than that there as well, was it understanding or was it deeper? The ARC were puzzled, especially when Abby smiled.

'Thanks' Connor said as Becker put a syringe into his leg enabling him to stand up.

'What facts?'

'That', Abby took a deep breath; which anyone would think was because she in pain. But she wasn't in pain anymore. She had hours to live and her adrenaline was seeing to the pain.

She only breathed in because she knew the only outcome of what she was about to say was . So she finished what she started and said 'that it is all my fault. Mum'.


	14. Thirteen

**Thirteen**

The ground was getting closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Abby braced herself for impact. But it never came, instead she was caught.

By

…..

Looking up she saw who her saviour was. She knew at the back of her mind he would've caught her.

It was Connor after all.

Connor had known what to do as soon as he could stand up. Abby wanted him to catch her. _But why had she said 'mum' to Helen?_

'Abby!'

'Connor'

'Are you okay?'

'As long as we stop the bomb'.

Connor put Abby down and glanced back at Helen. She was looking annoyed. 'Abby' she said. 'I told you not to tell them. Fine, on your own head be it. If you all want to survive bring the artefact to me in under 10 minutes, Abby knows where to find me'.

And with that Helen and her guard left.

All eyes turned to Abby.

'What?' she shrugged and winced.

'Becker, give her pain killers' Danny said.

'No, not until the bomb is defused' Abby replied.

'Abby' Danny started but a wave from her hand cut him off.

'Ok, listen up we have 10 minutes to stop the bomb from going off and I know most you hate me, hell you all probably do, but if you want to live, then you gotta trust me, ok?' Abby shouted.

Some of the ARC personnel were seen to nod or say they trusted her which was good enough for Abby so she carried on 'I want all non- essential staff out of the ARC and Danny, Becker, Connor, 2 soldiers and Sarah to stay. Lester you can stay if you want but either way it won't make a difference'.

Lester was baffled. Abby was speaking to him like Cutter used too, the nerve!

Whilst he was puzzling on whether to stay or not the non- essential staff left the ARC, leaving Abby, Becker, Connor, Danny, Sarah, 2 soldiers and Lester.

'I take it you're staying?' Abby asked.

Lester nodded.

'Right, Becker take your men and go get the locking device. Sarah go with Danny to the medical bay and get pain killers for Connor – he'll need them then go to the armoury and get lethal guns. Connor stay with me'. When no-one moved Abby shouted 'NOW!'

That got them moving.

'Lester, go load the guns'.

Lester nodded and went to the armoury, leaving Connor and Abby alone.

'Before you even think about getting me to do anything answer my question'.

'Ok' Abby said 'but hurry'.

'Why did you call Helen, mum?'

'I can't answer that Connor'

'Please Abby'.

'Why do you think I did?'

'Uhh, because it's all some elaborate joke?'

'Because she's my mother'.

'Abby we have the locking device. Why did we need to get it?' Becker asked upon re-entering the main operations room.

'Tell you late-argh!' Abby said as the adrenaline holding the pain at bay finally left her and she collapsed to the floor.

'Abby!' Connor shouted and put her in his arms.

'Connor, here give her this Danny said as he, Lester and Sarah came into view. Arms full of guns and pain killers. Connor caught it and said 'thanks, now Abby this may hurt you but you have to hold on for me okay? I mean you're the only one who knows how to stop the bomb' Connor smiled.

Abby nodded and Connor plunged the pain killer into her leg and pushed down the syringe's top.

'Better' Abby mumbled.

'Another Danny' Connor said.

'Here'.

Connor did the same again and Abby said 'much better, now let's stop the bomb'.

Abby went over to the ADD and typed in a series of commands. Within seconds everyone was watching a bomb on the screens of the ADD.

'But how?' Sarah started.

'It's a viral bomb, can only be stopped by a DNA match and a very strong pulse of energy. It won't destroy the ADD but may create an anomaly' Abby replied.

'Who's DNA?' Lester asked.

'Helen's' Abby answered.

'But she said you put it in the ADD' Becker said.

Abby nodded 'but she created the bomb'.

'Guys we only have five minutes' Connor said.

'Have faith Connor' Abby said as something on the ADD came up.

It was an alert that said they only had 4 minutes left.

'Right set up the locking device to maximum, full power Connor. Danny, Becker, Smith and Fordson get ready to open fire. Sarah hand me a pain killler'.

'Thanks' Abby said after she used it.

'Good, right now is it all set up cause we're gonna have to run once it's done' Abby said.

'Almost, but what about the DNA thing?' Connor asked.

Abby pulled from her pocket 3 empty syringe fillers. She put one into the syringe and put it into her arm.

'Abby…' Connor said.

'You know for someone so smart you can be amazingly thick sometimes. Helen's DNA runs through me too' Abby replied as the syringe started filling with blood.

She knelt down by the locking device and smiled 'fuel' and placed the first filler of blood into the firing beam.

She repeated this until all the three remaining fillers had been used.

'Now get ready to run' Abby said as alarms started to go off.

'Why are there alarms?' Becker shouted.

'Didn't want you lot to not have a chance at escaping' Abby replied and looked at the timer.

'30 seconds, it's now or never; FIRE' Abby shouted and Connor pressed fire.

The ADD went black as a massive surge of energy hit it.

The beam was red and it caused more alarms to go off as well as an anomaly to open before their eyes.

'Lock it Connor' Abby ordered as they heard a guttural cry.

Connor locked the anomaly and the countdown stopped.

But before they could relax power bounced off and everyone in the room were knocked unconscious.


	15. Fourteen

**Fourteen**

Abby woke up bleary eyed and confused. She was in a room surrounded by people. But she didn't know who they were or who she was.

'Hey Abby' a young, dark haired man said. His brown eyes full of concern, he didn't look much older than her.

'Who's Abby?' she asked.

The man's face paled and he reached out to touch her hand, but Abby immediately withdrew it.

'Sorry,' the man said.

A woman beside her said 'uhh, Abby is you'.

'Ok, who are you people though' Abby asked.

'Doctor's said you may have temporary amnesia' the woman said.

'We also said no more than 1 visitor, so if 4 of you could vacate the room' a doctor said from the doorway.

'Who do you want to stay with you?' the woman said.

'You' Abby replied.

The woman nodded and sat down and the four men walked out of the room, much to one of the men's disappointment.

'What's your name then?' Abby asked.

'Sarah' the woman replied.

'That's a nice name, it's my middle name'.

'So what do you remember Abby?' Sarah asked 'what's the last thing you remember?'

'Uh, seeing a load of people unconscious. I was in this big room and there was this woman, she looked familiar' Abby replied.

'Ok, now does the name Helen Cutter mean anything to you?'

'How do you know my mum's name?' Abby asked incredulously.

'She basically put you in this condition'

'What! No she wouldn't'

Wanting to change the subject quickly Sarah said 'so want to know who the people that were in here were?'

Abby nodded.

'Well they are all our friends and colleagues. The one who called you Abby was Connor, the man next to him was Danny. The man next to me who was in black was Captain Becker and the man who looked slightly irritated was –'

'Lester'

'What? I mean yeah, but how did you know that?'

'Just came to me'

'Sarah?'

'Yeah'

'Why did I end up in hospital?'

'I guess it was because you didn't want to shoot Connor.

'Excuse me' a young doctor said 'but visiting hours are over'.

'Please let _Dr_ Page have a bit longer, just for a bit' Abby begged.

The doctor nodded and left.

'You said Dr Page'.

'Well it's your name'.

'But how did you know that, I never told you that'.

'I remember seeing you in a museum and you said you faked a curse and Connor fell for it'

Sarah laughed 'he still doesn't know that I made it up, I told him to cure himself of the curse he needed to do an ancient dance and chant something whilst wearing a funny hat. We didn't let Connor forget about it for weeks, Cutter was in stiches'.

'And Becker recorded it and put it in the main ARC server so everyone else saw it' Abby said and gasped 'I remember'.

'Remember what?'

'There's a bomb in the ADD'.

'We dealt with it but we all got knocked unconscious when it was destroyed, making you lose your memory'.

'I'm sorry but visiting time is definitely up now' the doctor said.

'Bye Sarah' Abby said and hugged her 'please come back soon. I only trust you, you and my mum'.

'I will come back' Sarah promised and went to find the others.


	16. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

Sarah was bombarded by questions as she went into the waiting room.

'How is she?'

'What does she remember?'

'Does she remember us?'

'Ok, Ok, sheesh let a girl grab a drink first?' Sarah said.

'Sorry' Danny sheepishly said.

'In answer to your questions, as fine as she should be considering, not a lot but she's getting there and some of us but only from missions or just purely from missions. Or just from knowing us for a while'.

'So who does she remember?' Connor asked.

'Me, well she remembers meeting me, she can remember you Connor but only from the curse dance, but without being told his name she knew who Lester was'.

'So she doesn't really know me?' Connor said, disappointed.

'No, sorry but her memory is getting better'.

'I wanna see her tomorrow' Connor said.

'You can't' Sarah abruptly said.

'Why not?'

'Because'

Because of what?'

'Because she only trusts me and …..'

'And who Sarah?' Lester suddenly said.

'Helen'

'Woah woah, you mean Abby trusts Helen?' Lester said.

'Well she is her mother'.

'But didn't you tell her that she put her here?' Becker asked.

'Of course I did, hang on where's Connor?'


	17. Sixteen

**Sixteen**

God she was so tired and she hurt all over. Why did she hurt so much? Thinking was too painful, like trying to break through a brick wall with your fists. Sarah, the nice lady from before, she trusted her, she was kind and knew what to say. She only trusted her, her and no-one else. Well apart from her mum but that was to be expected, Helen was her mum. She didn't think that her mum would put her in this condition, at least not voluntary, her mum would never lay a finger on her, not after she found out what he foster parents did to her.

Unless….

'_I won't shoot him. You can't make me and you won't shoot him either' she had said._

'_Abby' her mum's voice replied in that calm tone of hers._

_BANG!_

_She felt a searing hot pain in her leg and collapsed to the ground in agony. Her mum had shot her._

Gasping, Abby woke up and found she wasn't alone.

'Who are you?' Abby asked, scared.

'Easy Abs, it's only me' the man soothed.

'Where's Sarah, I only wanted her in here, what have you done to her?'

'Abby it's only me' the man said.

'SARAH!' Abby shouted.

Sarah burst in through the doors followed by Becker, a man who she assumed to be Danny and Lester.

'Get him out please' Abby asked.

'Temple! What are you doing in here?' Becker asked.

'I was just, I wanted.. Never mind. Look I'm sorry Abby, I didn't mean or want to scare you'.

Sarah was calming Abby down.

'Just go please Connor' Abby said.

'I'll arrange with the hospital to let someone stay with you. Who would you like?' Lester asked.

'Sarah, but only if that's only okay with you' Abby replied.

'It's no problem' Sarah said

'Thanks Lester' Abby said.

It only occurred to Connor when he was asleep that night that Abby had called him Connor.


	18. Seventeen

**Seventeen**

Abby woke up from a strange dream sat bolt upright as she gasped 'Danny'.

Sarah who had been waiting for her friend to wake up said 'do you remember him?'

Abby nodded and said 'I trust him'.

'Good'.

'Don't laugh'.

'What do you mean?'

'I trust him because.. because the dream told me too'.

'Why would I laugh Abby? I work at a secret government facility that is dedicated to researching anomalies and dinosaurs that come through it'.

'Point taken'.

'It's good you trust him apart from him and me do you trust anyone else?'

'Lester, my mum and sorta Becker, Connor scared me last night so not him'.

Sarah nodded 'I'm just going to make a few phone calls ok?'

'Yep, you can go home if you like, catch up on some sleep, I'll be fine'.

'Are you sure?'

'Yep'.

'Ok, but I'll send Danny down here to make sure you're alright'.

'Ok'.

Danny walked down the hospital corridors, nervous. He didn't know how much Abby knew about him.

He opened the doors leading to where she was.

'Abby?'

'Danny!' Abby smiled.

'How are you feeling?'

'Sore, but otherwise fine'

'Good, so have you remembered anything else?'

'Somethings'

'Like..'

'Cutter and Steven dying, Rex flying around my flat. Becker joining the ARC, Jenny leaving. Connor saving me from the mer- creatures'.

'Your memory is coming back then?'

'Yeah, um I'm sorry for knocking everyone out before'.

'It's okay Abby, we understand why you did it'

'When can I go home?'

'As soon as the doctor's say it's okay'.

'Can't Lester pull a few strings?'

'Probably'

'Can you ask him for me?'

'Yeah' Danny smiled and sat down.

Abby groaned and clutched her head.

'Abby? Abby are you okay?'

'My head, I can, I, I remember'

'Remember what?'

'Everything'

'Everything?'

'Yeah'

A knock sounded from the door.

'Come in?' Abby said.

A blond man entered the room.

'Abby?'

'JACK!' Abby beamed.

'I'll leave you two to talk' Danny said and stood up.

He was by the door when Abby said 'Danny'

Danny turned around 'yeah?'

Abby smirked and said 'I did tell you to run'.


End file.
